


Spring Awakening

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Frottage, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, ummmm ??????? what the hell is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Yamcha and Tien have an afternoon off from training and a deserted Island within reach.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball), Yamtien - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Spring Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the very iconic scene from episode 128 of Dragon Ball, you know the one where they giggle, smirk and run out of the room together when asked about girls. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

“Is there anything else you want us to do, master?” Tien had taken to speaking for both Yamcha and himself quite a lot since he started training at Kame House and Yamcha didn’t mind _most_ of the time, but right now he wanted to slap the back of Tien’s shiny head. Roshi had offered them the rest of the day off to do whatever they pleased and Tien was blowing it. It was like the concept of fun was completely foriegn to him. “No, I already told you both to get outta here! You already trained together with Krillin this morning, that’s good enough-” Roshi was attempting and failing to conceal the workout video he was watching on the tv.

“But master-” Tien’s voice pleaded. It was almost insulting how adverse Tien seemed to the idea of hanging out with him for the day. He was always happy to spar but as soon as Yamcha tried to sit with him in meditiation or lay next to him on the sand he would always suddenly have something else that needed doing.

“No “but master”. One of the most important things I can teach the two of you is when to take some time to relax- Now listen to your old master and enjoy the sunny day outside.” Yamcha was fairly certain Roshi was only encouraging them to leave so he’d have the house to himself, but he wasn’t going to question it. Launch and Bulma had taken the plane to west city to do some shopping and Chiaotzu and Krillin were out on the boat fishing for dinner. The idea of a rest afternoon sounded perfect to Yamcha- If only Tien would stop being such a knucklehead. 

“Thank you, master.” Yamcha piped up, he didn’t allow Tien a single second to argue before grabbing his arm, pulling him toward the front door. “C’mon Tien.” 

Pushing the creaky old screen aside, he pulled Tien with him into the sunlight. It really was a perfect day, the sun shining off the waves, a cool breeze subduing the spring heat. His hand was still resting over Tien’s forearm, typically Tien would have shook him off by now, instead he was looking at Yamcha unsure- “So… What should we do?”

“I mean whatever you want man, I’m down for anything.” Yamcha smiled an easy smile at Tien who was looking like a deer in headlights.

“I’m not very sure. Master Shen never really allowed us breaks…” Tien scratched his temple. Seeing Tien now, awkward and unsure of himself was almost jarring. The Tien he’d first met was the cockiest, most self assured bastard Yamcha had ever laid eyes on. Or at least that was how he seemed. But right now, standing here with a nervous look on his face, he couldn’t have been more different. “Well we could go into town and see a movie… but then we’d need a way to get there.” he pondered how they might get to the mainland.

“I’m not a big fan of crowds.” Tien’s voice was very quiet, almost as if he was embarrassed to admit that.

“Okay. No crowds… We could go explore some of the nearby islands?” He finally offered. Tien’s only reply was to tentatively nod his head. “Alright, island exploring it is!” Yamcha turned toward one of the islands a few miles off in the distance, using his hand to block the sun out. “Question is, how do we get there?” With the boat and plane out there weren't many options beyond swimming… “We could swim but the idea of lugging around sopping wet clothes doesn’t exactly appeal to me.” Plus they’d already spent all morning in the water. He scratched at his chin, trying to figure something out.

“We could fly?” Tien finally offered.

“No, Launch and Bulma took the plane.” He shook his head.

“I meant I could fly us…” Tien said sheepishly. 

Right. Tien actually knew how to fly.

“Huh, I guess you can.” Yamcha turned to him with a dopey grin. “Did I ever tell you how cool that is?” 

“Uh, no. I don’t think so.” There was a small blush across Tien’s cheeks, Yamcha couldn’t help but to smile a little brighter. It was really nice having someone else around who got flustered easily.

“So, how do you want me?” He was excited to spend some time with Tien, just the two of them.

“Excuse me?” Tien tilted his head to the side.

“How do you want me positioned? To fly?” 

“Well, I’ve never carried anyone bigger than Chiaotzu.” Tien seemed to be working out the logistics internally. “If you want to see the view, maybe you should go in front of me…?” 

“Okay.” Yamcha moved to stand in front of Tien, facing him. “Like this or?”

Tien put a tentative hand on Yamcha’s shoulder, moving him around until he was facing the sea with Tien behind him. “Which Island should we-” Yamcha’s words were cut off in his throat. Tien’s hands had snaked through his arms, wrapping tightly around his waist. A gravelly voice spoke into Yamcha’s ear “Just tell me when to land.” and with that the ground had disappeared from underneath him. They were soaring up through the air in a matter of seconds, the sparkling water reflecting into Yamcha’s eyes. The birdseye view of the tropics below was beautiful, but the only thing he could focus on was Tien’s weight against his back, how his hands were resting against his waist. Tien always seemed to feel warm but the cool air blowing against them made his warmth even more apparent-

“Are you okay?” Tien’s mouth was close to Yamcha’s ear, speaking against the wind, it had his stomach doing little flips,“Your heart is beating very fast... Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.”

Well, at least he had one saving grace. Tien thought his heart was pounding from fear. 

“I trust you.” he finally got out, hoping his voice sounded normal enough. They flew forward, nothing but sea below them and a small island a mile or so in front.

“What about there?” Tien spoke into his ear again, the deep voice seeming to reverberate right through him, down into his bones.

“Looks good.” his voice cracked.

“Watch this-” Tien soared them forward even faster than before, angling lower toward the waves. For a moment Yamcha thought he was going to dive bomb them both into the ocean, but he let up a few feet above the sea. They were nearer to the island now, gliding above tide pools and yamcha could see clear down though the crystal water. Small pools of colorful fish were swimming between vibrant corals, the water shimmering like a mirage. The stories he read about the ocean as a child could have never prepared him for how beautiful it truly was. He reached his hand down to glide through the water, a fine sea spray blowing back into his face. It was truly something else. “Do you want me to land?” he could feel Tien’s mouth close to his ear, if it was quieter than it had been when they were higher up. He found himself almost unwilling to answer, knowing the moment had to end- “Yeah.” He couldn’t help the slight edge of disappointment in his voice, he hoped Tien didn’t notice that. 

Tien angled them toward the pale sand of the small beach at the edge of the island. Flying until they were clear of wet sand, he landed them both softly on their feet. “Are you steady?” His hands still sat against Yamcha’s waist, holding him in place. He’d never felt quite so unsteady but he wasn’t going to tell Tien that- “Yeah, I think so.” He let out a shaky laugh, turning towards Tien who finally released the hold on his waist. 

“So how did you like it?” Tien ducked his head to look at the sand he was scuffing with his foot.

It took him a second to get his mind in order, part of it was still lingering on the feeling of Tien’s arms around him- “It was… kind of magical.” he finally admitted, an embarrassed smile coming to his face.

“So you didn’t mind it, then?” Tien’s head snapped up, gaze piercing right through Yamcha with it’s sincerity. 

“No, I didn’t mind at all. Honestly it was amazing.” Yamcha found himself reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear, an old force of habit from his bandit days.

“I’m glad.” Tien spoke quietly, a small smile on his lips. 

Yamcha couldn’t help but to notice how cute Tien was when he genuinely smiled... and it drove him crazy. A six foot tall, musclebound triclops shouldn’t be cute- Bulma was cute, Blue Launch was cute, but Tien? He shouldn’t find Tien cute, and yet-

_He really needed to get a grip._

Distraction. He needed a distraction- “Should we get exploring, then?” He tried to make his voice sound light but it came out sounding forced, Tien’s only acknowledgement a simple nod.

* * *

Evidently the tiny Island they landed on didn’t have much to explore beyond a small crop of trees. They’d seen the entire thing in 30 minutes, hardly a word spoken the entire time. Tien wasn’t the most talkative person in the world, but the silence between them felt different... Charged. Even with the cool breeze, there was a sheen of sweat across his brow and a tiny shake in his hand. Yamcha needed to get a conversation going before the quiet killed him. 

“So... what should we do now?” He asked while casually falling backwards onto the sand, using his hands to prop himself up. Yamcha watched Tien from where he sat, his eyes being drawn to the wide breadth of his shoulders, the way his white shirt clung to him like a second skin. Tien really was a unique man… 

“We could go back to Kame House?” Tien finally offered.

Yamcha couldn’t help but to fall back against the sand with a sigh “Oh, c’mon man- is hanging out with me really such a chore?”

“Pardon me?” Tien turned back toward him, a perplexed expression on his face.

“It was like pulling teeth just to get you to chill out for an afternoon. It’s fine if you don’t want to hang with me, I would just prefer if you said so.” He closed his eyes and settled further into the sand, he didn’t want to sound childish but it was hard not to feel a little offended. He so thoroughly enjoyed spending time alone with Tien... the idea Tien didn't enjoy doing the same hurt his feelings.

There was no response from Tien, just the sound of feet on sand moving toward him. Peaking one eye open he could see Tien fall into the sand beside him, elbows resting on his knees, eyes cast out to sea. He let out a deep sigh,“It’s not that- it’s just-” his shoulders slumped forward. “It’s just that other than Chiaotzu I’ve never spent much time with people, let alone had someone want to spend time with me-” Tien let out a shaky breath, “And I mean you of all people…” Tien waved a hand in his direction.

Sitting back up straight Yamcha turned to properly look at Tien’s face “What about me?” He couldn’t help sounding clueless.

“I taunted you? Broke your leg- ” Tien sounded incredulous. “I just don’t understand why- how could you forgive me?” His face finally turned toward Yamcha, eyes roaming over him. 

“Honestly? I don’t really know.” He couldn’t truly explain how he had forgiven Tien so fast because he wasn’t totally sure himself. It was just a feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him Tien deserved the opportunity to be forgiven- Just like he had been given. “But I suppose I just believe everyone deserves a second chance, especially you." Tien's gaze was still burning into his face, intense in a way only Tien could be. Watching him made Yamcha's mouth feel dry.

"The idea of having a friend my own age to train with didn’t hurt either.” he poked Tien in the ribs with his elbow, trying to lighten the mood between them.

“So we are… Friends?” Tien furrowed his eyebrows, clearly unsure of himself. The fact he even had to ask made Yamcha's heart hurt, he thought he had made it obvious how much he cared about Tien.

“Of course we are." Yamcha didn't mean for his voice to be so earnest that it almost cracked. He felt like he was walking a tightrope, a moment away from admitting too much-

“Thank you, Yamcha. I’ve never had anyone except Chiaotzu, so knowing I have a friend…” Tien paused as though choosing his words carefully. “That is special for me.” 

For a moment he didn't know what to say, a feeling welling up in his chest that he had been trying to quell for months- “Well, I’m glad you feel that way because as far as I’m concerned, you’re stuck with me.” It was impossible for him not to notice how Tien's cheeks were getting progressively pinker as the conversation went on, it was very distracting how cute he could be when he was flustered... “But really though, I hope you know that you’re special to me too. Other than Puar I never had anyone until I met-”

Yamcha’s admission was cut off by Tien pulling him into a hard embrace, his arms wrapping around Yamcha’s shoulders and squeezing tight for a long moment before quickly pulling away. All three of Tien’s eyes were wide, as though he was as shocked by his own behaviour as Yamcha felt. His face was burning crimson- “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that-”

Before Yamcha could even gauge what he was doing, he found himself launching forward, grabbing Tien’s cheeks in his hands. He brushed their lips together, warm and rough. After a moment he realized what he had done, pulling back in fear of what Tien might say he quickly apologized "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me-" Tien silently pulled him back in, brushing their lips together again, the kiss was tentative at first but with each passing moment it grew more urgent. Yamcha found himself knocking Tien back into the sand, so they were laying side by side. They bumped noses and scraped teeth but he didn’t care, all he knew was that he couldn’t get close enough. The electricity coursing through him was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

He’d never felt such a strong compulsion to touch another person in his life- months of repression finally bubbling to the surface. Pushing Tien’s shoulder until he was laying flat against the sand, he maneuvered his leg over Tien, straddling his hips. Tien moaned low against his mouth, a strong hand gripping the base of his head, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He could taste salt on Tien’s lips- lips that were much softer than he would have thought. He was really kissing Tien Shinhan. Yamcha pulled back to catch his breath, panting. He watched Tien’s face, eyelids hooded, a deep blush disappearing down his throat and swallowed hard- no one had ever looked at him like that before. Yamcha was still struggling to calm his breathing as Tien brought his hands up to cup his cheeks, gently tracing the lines of his handsome face. They sat like that for a moment, lost in each others company.

Realizing that getting his breathing under control was a lost cause, Yamcha bowed his head to press a soft kiss to Tien’s lips, before slowly trailing kisses along Tien’s strong jaw and down his neck, hands clutching at the flesh of Tien’s strong chest. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably warm, the sun bearing down on his back and the blood pumping through his body. Tien’s burning hands searing against the skin he’d managed to free from Yamcha’s gi. Those hands were slowly moving down his lower back, settling against the firm flesh of Yamcha’s hips, he couldn’t help the small moan that escaped his mouth at the feeling of Tien’s strong, rough hands against his bare skin. Brushing his lips against Tien’s collar bone, he slowly made his way back to Tien’s mouth, enjoying the desperate way Tien clutched at him. Just as he was settling back into their original position strong hands grabbed his waist, flipping him onto his back, knocking the wind out of his lungs in the process.

Tien leant his head down, pressing their lips back together rougher than before, he nipped Yamcha’s bottom lip between his teeth. Any other time he would have been horrified by the deep, husky moan that broke free of his throat, but right now all he cared about was the feeling of Tien kissing him. Snaking his hands around Tien’s back, he slowly lifted his shirt, running his fingertips up and down the soft skin he found there. Tien moved to press a firm kiss to the hollow of Yamcha’s throat, one arm braced above Yamcha's head, while the other made it's way under his gi, exploring the angles of his torso. Tien’s body was laying flush against his own, hip to hip. His gi pants were starting to feel uncomfortably tight, he couldn’t help but to press his hips upwards into Tien, instinct taking over. Tien seemed to have ideas of his own, pressing a leg between Yamcha's thighs. The feeling was overwhelming all his senses, he could hardly think of anything beyond Tien’s body laying on top of his own, the ache deep in his core.

Moving his hand back to Tien’s neck, he pressed their swollen mouths together. This kiss was slower than before, long and drawn out as Tien ground their hips together, slowly moving with each other in unison. Yamcha found his free hand reaching down to clutch the top of Tien’s thigh, pressing it harder against himself, the shuddered moan he made was stolen by Tien’s lips. Tien pressed closer still, hard against Yamca's thigh, a broken gasp slipping out- Yamcha found himself trembling as Tien’s movements became jerkier, his kisses getting sloppier against Yamcha’s mouth. A wave of pleasure building low in his stomach. Tien was thrusting against him in earnest now, he moved his free hand down to Tien’s hip digging his short nails into the flesh he found there. Tien pulled back from the kiss, watching Yamcha’s face with a dazed look.

Staring into each other's eyes was almost unbearably intimate, but he couldn’t look away. The image of a red faced Tien panting above him was too much to handle. He started moving faster, attempting to sync with Tien’s own desperate movements- That was all he needed, a final shudder coursing through his body. "Yamcha..." With a low moan and a final thrust Tien followed, burying his face against Yamcha’s neck. They stayed like that, perfectly still, waiting until their ragged breathing finally slowed almost back to normal. Yamcha finally spoke-"That was... really something." With Tien's chest still pressed against his own he could feel the rumble of laughter before it even escaped Tien's mouth, "It was." Tien's voice was hoarse, his warm breath tickling Yamcha's neck.

* * *

In the hours since they had been back at Kame House, neither Yamcha or Tien could meet each others' eyes without breaking into giggles or blushing crimson, which did not escape the attention of their training mates. Krillin and Chiaotzu had been very interested in what they had spent their afternoon doing, leading to a lot of awkward silences from Tien and hysterical giggling on Yamcha's part. He couldn't be sure but he was fairly certain Chiaotzu was suspicious of them, so he was doing his best to avoid Chiaotzu as much as possible, especially with Bulma and Launch back from their trip. This was not a conversation he wanted to have today. And as things turned out Master Roshi had a much different conversation on his mind- he was no longer going to train them in martial arts.

Yamcha couldn’t help but to be simultaneously shocked and pleased with Master Roshi's timing, though he was disappointed that he would no longer be training them, it was exactly the distraction he needed. Krillin was questioning Roshi as to why he wouldn’t train them anymore, but Yamcha was struggling to understand what training them had to do with Roshi’s story about some nurse. His attention was still being pulled toward the man he was standing right next to. He couldn't help but to smirk at Tien, watching him from the corner of his eye. Tien looked totally perplexed as Roshi finished his story about a book club. Krillin had moved next to Master Roshi and was now whispering in his ear, though he could easily make out what was being said “Master, how can a young bald guy ever meet beautiful girls?”

He wanted nothing more than to be out of this room and alone with Tien- He turned towards the door, hoping Tien would follow but before he could move he realized Roshi was talking to him and Tien- “Well, that skill comes naturally. Right, boys? Eh, right boys?” Roshi and Krillin were looking pointedly in their direction.

He could feel a blush prickling his cheeks, a small chuckle escaping his lips- of all the topics on earth. Apparently Tien was feeling the same, as he laughed quietly too. Yamcha turned to look at Tien with a smirk over his shoulder and was met with a similarly rosy cheeked Tien smirking back- perfect mirrors of each other.

“Pardon me-” Yamcha laughed, heading for the door.

“Excuse me, Master-” Tien followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you got this far, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
